Forbidden Love
by Princess Rosette
Summary: *If one must love someone who is evil and has bad blood in them, does that make it a sin? Is that love forbidden?* Charlotte Rose is a girl full of many secrets, and this story will reveal them all to those who dare to read...
1. Chapter 1

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I just own Charlotte Rose and the rest of her family (How I fricking wish that I owned OP ;-; so sad... anyway, enjoy reading :)

* * *

So dreadful

So scared

So... alone.

Having to bear these thoughts is painful enough, but to not have any one else to talk to about it is even more horrendous! I wish that I could go to the past to revisit that boy I met, he made me feel special, so wanted, so cared for. But, as ridiculous as it is, it cannot happen. We are both from different worlds, I am someone with a high standard reputation, whilst he is way lower than me and he is also a criminal. However, I do not care for that, I still want to see him either way

 **Years Ago, About 10 To Be Exact, I Just Turned 10**

"Really? I can go play outside the castle?" I squealed

"Sure, it's such a nice day and seeing as it is your birthday, you should get to see the outside world"

"Yay!" I hugged my mother tightly "Thank you mummy!" I held her hand and we began to walk to the park. We arrived there within a few minutes, it was full of children, how many friends I could make! A few of their parents saw us and they were all thrilled to see us, but they were also a little bit startled, manly because we rarely come down here, but what I'm hoping for is if they're nice people

"Your highnesses, what a surprise!" One of the mothers said

"I hope nobody minds, it's my daughters birthday and I thought it would be a special treat for her if she came out of the castle. Is that all right?"

"Of course, nobody minds! Tell me, how old is your little girl?"

"I'm 10 years old today!" I said. They started awwing at me, calling me a cute little angel with such an adorable little voice. Unfortunately my mother was unable to stay with me any longer and had to return back to the castle. I begged her and even put on a little act for her so she would stay, I could see in her eyes that she really did wanted to stay with me longer, but it just wasn't possible

She left me in the care of, and this might sound quite insensitive of me, a very unappealing lady with her not-so-nice-looking son, then again everyone who lived in the Goa Kingdom was very unattractive (except for me and my family, I think we are either blessed or just extremely lucky) I played with him for, what seemed like hours since the sun began to set, but my mother was still no where to be seen, then the two just left me all on my own! How insensitive is that to leave a 10 year old on her own?! Well, I didn't actually care since I wanted him to go away any way so it was no longer a bother to me, that is however, until a certain little problem occurred. I can remember it like it happened just yesterday, I had never felt fear before until that day

As I was playing in the sand, making sand castles and drawing pictures in the sand, a group of young boys came up to me, they looked at little... rough. They looked a little older than me, not a lot like 20 or something, but they weren't my age, they were probably about 14 or 15 and I figured the worst

"Well well well, what do we have here? What a cute little girl" One of them said  
"What're you doing out here all on your own, dearie?" The kid next to him asked with an evil grin

"W-Waiting for my m-mother..." I said with discourage, hey I was only 10 at the time and never knew how to stand up for myself, so don't judge me!

"Isn't this girl one of the daughters of those Rosette royals?"

The leader of the pack took a good look at me, he examined my purple hair, my eyes were giving him all the right answers to their questions, they finally realized and soon everything changed for the worse

"Hey, you're right, this changes everything" He said, he the grew a mischievous smirk and I suddenly felt like running away "We could get millions for her, this is the perfect way to get rich" He then forcefully grabbed my arm and stood me up "C'mon girlie, you're about to do us a life-changing favour"

I struggled on his grasp "L-Let go of me, y-you evil stranger!" He was too strong for me, my whole body was trembling and I had no idea what to do at that moment. Then I remembered something which could help me in a situation like this, I saw a lady do this one time when she was getting robbed. I kicked this kid's shin really hard, so hard he released me and I backed away

"So, you wanna do this the hard way, eh? Well then, two can play at that game" Then he hit me really hard on my cheek, I held it in agony but I didn't just lay there on the floor, I had to get away from these people!

I turned to run away, but one of them stood in my way. I looked back and another one blocked me, all three then surrounded me with no where left for me to run. I held my hands tightly together, I could feel the shaking becoming more jittery, one of them reached his arm out for me again and I shut my eyes tightly. But, moments later, he never did grab me, which made me curious. I re-opened my eyes and saw the kid that tried to grab me was laying on the floor, knocked out supposedly, but there was someone standing in front of me with a pipe as a weapon. I looked up and saw that there was another boy in front of me, he had jet black hair, clothes that looked they had belonged to those who lived in the Windmill Village and his back turned to me, unable to see his appearance

Suddenly, the bullies attitude had changed from brave to fearful "I-It's that kid, Ace!" The two remaining yelled

"Leave her alone" He warned them "Or else things will get ugly..."

The bullies had become spineless wimps just by this boy's words and ran for their lives whilst dragging their knocked out friend. In my head I was breathing a huge sigh of relief, my facial expressions however remained a little shocked by what just happened. He turned his head and looked at me, at first sight I thought he was somewhat evil by the look he gave me, but then he knelt down in front of me "You okay kid?"

I nodded "Y-Yes, I am, t-thanks..." I stuttered and blinked

He removed my hand that was still holding my cheek, he examined it carefully, after that he helped me up and lured me to a nearby drinking fountain. He took a cloth out from his pocket and soaked it in the cold water, he gave it to me and told me to hold it up to my cheek to numb the pain out

"Um, thank you for your help, I appreciate it"

"No worries. Tough luck to those morons, they won't become men when they're older"  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
He took one look at me, he seemed very intrigued to me as he gave me a very serious look "A man is no man if he ever hits a woman or girl, no matter what he does"

I felt a small burning sensation on my cheeks, mostly on my right since my left cheek was still getting numbed out, what an interesting thing to for a boy to say, I can tell his parents brought him up very well

"What's a girl like you doing out here on her own? Don't you have parents to go to?"  
"Yes, I'm waiting for my mother at the moment, one of they people that lives in this kingdom was suppose to be babysitting me but she just left me here on my own and went to her own life"  
"What? That's cold, to leave someone of your age here alone"

I pouted at him, what does he mean by 'someone my age'? "I'm not that young, in fact, I just turned 10 today"

His eyes widened a little "You're 10?" I nodded. We had an awkward little silence for a while, but then he started snickering at me "H-How can you be 10 when y-you're so s-small?!"

"I'm 4'6, that's normal for kids who are developing!"

"N-Not true, I'm the same a-age as you and I'm 4'9"

He's my age and he's taller than me?! I hate being small... "Whatever, it doesn't matter any way, when I'm older I'll be much taller than you and I will beat your hight!" I said confidently, with my wrists on my hips

"Yeah, okay, we'll see" He rolled his eyes and folded his arms at me, he looked at me once more with another emotion. I couldn't tell what emotion it was, but I found out it was quite a nice one as he told me that even though I was a girl and he didn't like a lot of them, I was the only one he thought was pretty cool

"O-Oh, well... thanks, umm...-"  
"Names Ace"

Well that was easy "Right, Ace, I'll remember that next time"  
"So, do you have a name"  
"Yeah, I was named Charlene but I don't like that name, I much prefer Charlotte"

"Charlene, that name rings a bell. You wouldn't happen to be the same Charlene as the Charlene Rosette from the royal family, correct?"

"Yes, that's right, but to be completely honest with you, I do not enjoy it one bit"  
"I'll bet, having to follow other peoples orders, a list of certain things you can and cannot do-"  
"No no, that I can ignore" I interrupted "The problem is that there is one person who makes me feel... unwanted and unneeded"  
His head tilted in concern for me "And might I be asking who that is?"

I opened my mouth to say the words, but then quickly shut it, I completely forgot I'm babbling my private life to some stranger and my mother warned me about doing that! Just then, I heard a woman call out for me, I look over Ace's shoulders to see my mother running to me "Mummy!" I bolted past Ace and ran to my mother, I jumped into the air and landed onto her, hugging her tight

"I'm so sorry I'm late my little angel, there were some complications so it held me back for some time"

I removed myself from her long white flowing dress and looked up to her face, I could see she had a cut lip and a bruise "Mummy, why are you hurt?"  
"O-Oh, don't worry about that, I just had a little accident and hurt myself a bit"

Liar, I know what that was and it certainly was no accident. She then asked me about my injury and I explained everything to her, even about that lady leaving me "I see, I'll have to have a word with her then the next time we meet" She looked up and saw Ace, he was staring at us a little oddly

"Oh right, he was the one who helped me from those mean boys. His name is Ace" She went to him and knelt down to his height, she thanked him and that she was very grateful for protecting me. He had a little bit of red on him and looked away from her, saying it was no big deal

Shortly after, my mother told me we needed to head back home before dark. She held my hand and we began walking back, I turn my head once more to see Ace still standing there, just watching me and my mum walking off. Didn't he not have to get back before his parents started to worry about him, or did the same thing happen to him like it did to me? Either way, for some extremely freaky and weird reason, I wish to see him again and ask about his personal life now that he knows some of mine

* * *

 ** **~TBC~  
****

 **Ooh, another fanfic for you guys, really hope you enjoyed ^-^ If you did, why not leave a comment telling me what you thought of it? Much appreciated! Don't know if I should continue writing or just leave it here, what do you guys think? Apologies if I have any grammar mistakes, I'm speed writing this and I can't be asked to go back and re-read everything, plus it's very VERY late where I currently am. And yet I'm not tired... Any who, I'll see you later! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**FB Status: 4 Favourites, 4 Followers**

* * *

 **-Still Into Flashback, Still In Charlotte's POV-**

The next day, after my birthday was over and done with, I wanted to go back outside into the real world. Not to play with those snobby kids, but to see that boy Ace again. Something about him is very intriguing, something which I rarely see in people, it makes me feel like I'm having an adventure and an exciting one too. Going to the park was easy for most people, but the challenge for me was how to get out the castle without being seen. I wanted to tell my mother but I was afraid of her getting hurt by my dad again, he might of rejected it and they would've fought again, besides lying to her would mean I disrespect her and I would never do that

I jumped out a window, luckily no guards were outside patrolling which made my escape route easier. The entrance, however, was not so easy to pass through. I had to use my invisibility to get past them and I had to be extra silent, funny how they thought it was a ghost that was in their presence because most things that I accidentally touched moved by itself, I had to admit it was quite amusing to watch them freak out

After managing to escape, I ran to the park with no regrets and no second thoughts. To my disappointment however, he wasn't there, all my eyes could see were children running around and playing on the equipment. I wanted to avoid all the attention from the kids' parents, so I just watched from afar until sun down. I watched as the sun set and the parents called for their so they could go home together. I saw as they were smiling, laughing, enjoying the life that they had. When those who first glance at me always think my life is easy and simple, oh how I wish that was true...

Then I saw some getting robbed by someone very small, was it a kid? I decided to chase after him so I could return the stolen goods to the owner and to beat the life out of the robber. For a kid he sure runs fast! He began heading into the foggy woods, which nearly made me lose him. I began to pick up the pace and eventually caught up with him, he climbed up a tree, I watched as he dumped whatever was in that bag into something that was in the tree which made me wonder slightly.

I wanted to interfere, but what if he was a bad person and were to attack me? I had decided not to bother, and turned back home, guess Ace wasn't there today-

"Oi!" A voice said and the person was standing right in front of me. The person scared the soul right out of me, luckily I resurrected myself to reply to them "What're you doing out here girl?" Then, the voice was more clearer to me, it was him, Ace!

"I-I, I went out in s-search for you" My words stuttered

"Why?"

"J-Just wanted to"

I had a feeling that wasn't the response he wanted as he made an unpleasant sigh "You shouldn't be here, it's way to dangerous for someone like you"

"Doesn't look so bad to me-"

"I'm serious, you need to go now!" He began to sound a bit more aggressive

I folded my arms, pouted and frowned at him "No, I won't!"

"Quit being so stubborn and-"

"I'll only leave if you agree to come with me back to the park, I want to know some more of you now that you know something of me"

He glared at me for quite some time, but then sighed in defeat "Fine, whatever, you really are a stubborn little girl"

 **xxx**

"What information about me do you want?"

I gave it same thought, then I decided to ask him the things he asked me "After I left yesterday, you stared back at me and my mother, didn't you have to be home to see your parents or something?"

His reaction was a little annoyed but also hurt at the same time, he looked away from me and put his head in between his knees "I don't have any parents"

"H-Huh, you don't?"

"No, only a little brother but we're not blood-related"

"Adopted then?"

He nodded "I adopted him a while ago since he had no one else to care for him, he's a bit like me. We're both parent-less, we both have bad blood but worst of all we have something bad in common"

"Oh? And that is?"

He looked at me "Alone"

My eyes widened, I felt the air blowing onto them, I don't understand how these two could be alone and still be alive? I felt so sorry for him, how do I comment on that

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why do you say that you have a bad blood?"

He looked back at me, no sorry, **_glared_ ** back at me "You wouldn't understand. You're a princess so you have nothing to worry about, your people don't care for low lives like me-"

"Actually I do understand"I cut in "I'm not like the other royals here in this kingdom. Being a royal doesn't always mean your life is perfect, and I've learnt that first-hand..." My brain began remembering the past, to a time where I had to experience fear **_every_ _single day_**. Now I don't feel anything any more, I only fake my emotions to hide the truth from people, but I think it's time to free these feelings before they are consumed by the darkness in me and are gone forever "I've learned that not all royals live the best lives like people think"

"Explain?"

"Well, let me put it like this... I was never really wanted in this world"

"By?"

"My father. Instead of a girl, he wanted a boy since he thought males could do more for the royal family. To his disappointment, he ended up with two daughter and no sons which led my life into a bitter hell"

I could feel his eyes staring at me, I didn't even need to look at him to know "Well, I'm very sorry to hear that. That must have been quite tough to deal with"

"Twice as hard if you count trying to protect your younger sibling from him" I gripped the elbow part of my arms tightly "I bet as I slowly grow up I'll still not be wanted by him now any one else. Everyone thinks because I was born a royal that I have loyalty blood in me, but to me I just have bad blood..." I stood up, it was getting late and I needed to get home "Well I better get back, I'll see you around"

As I turned to walk away, he grabbed my hand and halted me "Wait a second!"

I looked back at him, he had a very hard blush on his face, I think he was embarrassed but I couldn't tell. He stood up and reached into his pocket, he pulled out something shiny and handed it to me. I stared down at the object, it was a big white rose bracelet "I-I know this is late because it was yesterday, but this is for you, a birthday present" His eyes locked deep into mine "Happy birthday"

I took the bracelet from his hand and admired it, it was so pretty! After I put it on my right hand and held it with my other hand, I smiled up at him joyfully "Thank you Ace, this is the best gift I've received so far!"

After our conversation, we both went our separate ways to our personal lives. For the first time in my life, I'm grateful for making a friend!

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Hey, thanks for reading! Next part coming soon, hope you're hyped for it! Pardon me for the late posting, I have school to go to, homework to complete and to update the rest of my stories. All of this is hard to keep track of, plus I have a personal life myself ^_^ That's all from me, don't forget to favourite and review this story, see ya in the next chapter! Ta-Ta!**


End file.
